Megatrap
The Megatrap is a more powerful Ghost Trap designed to trap larger entities. History In order to deal with larger entities, the Ghostbusters often took on a difficult and prolonged task of dispersing enough P.K.E. to stunt reformation and spectral mitosis. The Megatrap was designed to bypass the hassle and easily trap them in one shot. It was eventually completed by Ray Stantz over a period of two days. However, before it could be "tested" on the Gozerian Terror Bear, Ray was kidnapped by Idulnas. Winston Zeddemore took it along when he and the other Ghostbusters flew to the Shandor Building. Ray took the Megatrap and descended the roof to room 2206. From a window, Ray used the device to capture most of Gozer's essence. In November, the Megatrap was utilized along with several regular Traps to capture the entirety of the Megaspook. The ghost was too powerful and broke free from them, even the Megatrap. As a result, the Megatrap and Traps were melted. At some point, another Megatrap was built. A Megatrap was deployed in Special Agent Melanie Ortiz' case involving Edward Quinn and Ghost Buffalo on October 30. Ortiz and most of the Chicago Ghostbusters requisitioned a helicopter and lowered the Megatrap. Next, they lowered the Trap holding Quinn and released him. The herd of Buffalo charged after Quinn as predicted. The Megatrap was opened. Quinn was recaptured and the entirety of the herd was also trapped. After the Cerberus Manifestation quickly resisted and destroyed the Wall-Trap, Kylie Griffin knew the regular Traps would fare a similar fate. She elected to grab the Megatrap, which was better equipped to handle a corporeal entity, from a footlocker.Kylie Griffin (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.18). Kylie says: "It's supposed to suck out enough PKE from a corporeal spirit to render its body inert. More reliable on this type of thing than a regular trap." However, she was knocked on her back by the manifestation's tail. The entity stupidly loomed over her. She opened the Megatrap over her and it captured enough P.K.E. from it to render its corporeal form inert. As a result, Kylie and the Megatrap were covered in a pile of ash. During an overlap with another dimension, the Ghostbusters were called to Ellis Island. Jillian Holtzmann dispersed several ghosts with her Proton Pistols. The presence of the dimensional tear accelerated the process of reintegration. The ghosts reformed as a powerful, single entity. Erin Gilbert proposed an idea to seal the tear with a controlled explosion. Ray retrieved the Megatrap and rigged it to explode. After Erin weakened the entity with the Proton Bazooka, Ray flew over on Ecto-4 and captured it then dropped the Megatrap into the tear. The resulting explosion successfully closed the tear but several buildings and Ecto-4 caught on fire. Trivia *The Megatrap is visually based on Trendmasters Deluxe Extreme Ghostbusters line's Kylie Griffin's deluxe Ghost Trap. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue #3 ****Issue #4 ****Issue #15 ***Volume Two ****Issue #19 *****Appears in Ray's memories **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ongoing Series ***Volume Three ****Ghostbusters International #5 *****Haunted America Case File only **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #4 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Alluded to on Page 91.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.91). Paragraph reads: "When we destroyed it, we used a modified trap to capture a significant portion of the Gozerian essence that drove it." References Gallery Megatrap.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 Megatrap05.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 Megatrap04.jpg Megatrap06.jpg Megatrap07.jpg Megatrap08.jpg Megatrap02.jpg|In use against Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Megatrap03.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 Megatrap09.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Megatrap10.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Megatrap11.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Megatrap12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 GenieGetRealIssue4.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 Ecto4IDW02.jpg|In use in Ghostbusters 101 #4 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment